


Checkmate

by kakarulover_63



Category: naurto
Genre: All the Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarulover_63/pseuds/kakarulover_63
Summary: After Obito takes Kakashi into Kamui a battle commences between the two men. Obito blinded by Rins death is determined to convince Kakashi to ignite infinite tsukuyomi by his side. When Kakashi refuses Obito falls into rage determined to break Kakashi into abiding to his will and nothing is off the table.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first story posted. Please excuse an errors and I'm up for suggestions!

Obito smiled as Kakashi panted after being dragged into kamui. Finally he had him right where he wanted.  
“Obito, you can stop this!” Kakashi gritted through his teeth, still in shock over seeing the monster the once kind-hearted genin had become.   
“I could stop this…just like you could have saved Rin,” Obito replied darkly. So this is what this is all about, Kakashi thought. Hes still upset over my broken promise.  
“This isn’t about just us anymore! This isn’t about bringing Rin back Obito this is about the massacre of the shinobi race! Men, women , children slaughtered needlessly!”  
“You still have such tunnel vision Kakashi, don’t you understand. Its all intermingled, Rins, death, and the death of all. Rin died senselessly, at least these men and women will die for something great.” Obito stood up eyes fixated on Kakashis form.  
“Don’t you see Rins kidnapping and becoming the jinchuriki, it was all a ploy, to get you here…to get us here!” Kakashi started trying to control his fluxuating charka levels enough to summon chidori.   
“What I know is that there can be a world where Rin never died Kakashi, a world where war was never waged.” Obito charged at kakashi who sloppily dogged his attack, “why would you want anything other!”  
“That world…that dream will kill us all!” Kakashi went on the offensive after twisting away from a kick and landing a solid punch in the square of obitos chest. Obito stood his ground as if the punch was delivered by a five year old. He quickly grabbed Kakashi’s arm and contorted his body to the right effectively slamming kakashi into the ground with his shoulder. 

Kakashi let out a choked yelp as his body made impact and the wind was expelled from his lungs. Obito quickly straddled him and gripped both of the youngers wrists in one hand.   
“Please ….obito…i..it doesn’t …have to…be this way,” Kakashi weezed out block dots lining his vision.  
“It does, I expected you to understand this great idea…” He paused locking two red eyes with one gray and one red “…I expected you to even join me once you learned who was behind the mask, but time and time again you disappoint me.” Obito looked down in disappointment and anger, “You don’t understand what its like to have your heart ripped out by someone you entrusted it to,” Obito took his free hand and placed it over Kakashis pounding heart. “… by someone you dared to call friend,” Obitio spat out the word like venom. Quickly enough obito shoved something cold and smooth onto Kakashi’s chest.

Any fight that was left in Kakashi suddenly drained away leaving him to weak to physically protest any action Obito took. He grimaced when he tried to pull his chakra only to feel it seeping out of his body. Obito stood up aware that Kakashi now posed no threat.  
“What..What did you …do to me?” Kakashi gasped, evening the simple task of speaking was hard.  
“It’s a simple tag that opens a jutsu into your chakra reserves, if you try to fight or build chakra it will be sent to me,” with this being said obito lifted his own shirt to reveal a chakra tag softly glowing white.  
“Do what… you want with me, I’m not needed for this war to be won.” Kakashi vision began to blurr as he spoke as confidently as he could to obito.  
“Kakashi, I will not ignite the infinite tsukuyomi without you by my side…”  
“Nothing you do will ever get me to agree with your crazy ideals and your insane plans to decimate an entire species!” Kakashi interrupted his vision going black as he began to drift off into chakra-induced sleep. He felt something by his ear as he made out Obitos voice, “Trust me Bakashi, by the time I’m finished with you you’ll beg me to bring in new world.” And with those words spoken Kakashi lost his battle for consciousness.


	2. Crack in the Castle of Bullet Proof Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito finds what drives Kakashi

Kakashi felt a presence over his thoughts, like someone was sifting though them, but he was unable to focus on what type of force it was. He felt tired and drained, all he wanted was for the world to be back to normal, every day missions, training and reading. He felt pushed almost lead towards thinking about his comfort zone. So he gave in divulging into the memories of the pages of Icha-Icha. 

Obito smirked his genjutsu unlocking the secrets to what made his Kakashi tick. “show me everything that makes you happy,” Obito whispered in the younger mans ear. When pages of Icha-Icha began to fly through the genius head Obito tsked. –Well lets get out of the superficial happiness shall we?  
Obito began stripping Kakashi of everything that made him happy, to get to the root of what keeps Kakashi so loyal to the leaf. His sharingan spun widley in this head communicating with its brother.

Kakashi groaned as the Icha Icha book disappeared out of his hands. –What is going on? He felt a gentle push to do something that made him happy. A lot of people make me happy, maybe Naurto will tell me some of his stories after training with Jiriayah. Kakashi smiled and headed back towards the village, hoping to possibly pick up Naurto and treat him to some ramen. He began his decent to he village when the smell of smoke began to permeate the air. His paced quickened as the smell grew stronger with each step he took. The closer he got to the village the better he was able to tell that this was not a simple campfire smoke, something bigger was at hand.

Run Kakashi run.

Kakashi took off in a sprint towards the village jumping through trees’ to get there as fast as he could. He couldn’t see it but he knew something in the village was burning, the closer he got the worse the smell became. Bursting though the thicket of trees and bushel, that lined the entrance to the village of the hidden leaf, Kakashi stopped eyes opened wide in horror. Oily black smoke plummeted up and over the gates.   
Lets see who you look for when everyone is gone, whose bodies will you hold.

Jumping over the gate Kakashi nearly tripped when he saw the bodies in front of him., Kakashi began to over turn the bodies looking to see who was now among the dead. Naurto, Guy, Sakura, Sasuke and Genma along with other leaf shinobi were unceremoniously sprawled around the gate. Obitos eye began to cry as Guys green leotard was red from a gaping hole in his chest. He stood up, this only accounted for some of the shinobi, where were the others. Kakashi began darting to over turned bodies in search of him. 

This is an interesting development.

After consciously noting who was among the fallen at the gates, Kakashi took off vowing to find the assailant, and the rest of his brethren. The majority of the bodies were are the gate, Naurto and the others must have known something was going on, they gate keepers must have signaled. Kakashi began following bodies that led to the out skit of the village. What ever it was it must have come this way, that would explain the bodies lining the road. Where could he have been… Kakashi stopped realizing where the road led to. The school! “Please…please be okay!” Kakashi panted as his vision blurred from sweat running down his face. He crossed over broken houses, tripping slightly as the debris gave out from underneath him.

Outside of the genjutsu Obito let kakashi’s mind take over the dream, allowing the panicking man to create the face of the one he searched for.

As he passed by the memorial Kakashi knees nearly gave out. A body of a Anbu was nailed to the stone with various cuts and lasserations over him. He knew that mask. Still Kakashi couldn’t believe that a man with so much ability was able to be killed. Kakashi walked up to the man, and slowly pulled off the mask. Tenzo’s vacant eyes looked back at him. This is a nightmare its not real. Kakashi began to fight his reality only to feel an inviaible barrier keeping him in. This is not real it cant be… Kakashis thoughts were quited as an explosion rang out in the village. Snapping his head to the left he realized where that explosion had come from. He began sprinting again, towards the school. Please be okay, please be with the children in the safety caves. He coughed his mask already filtering as much smoke as it could out before it got to his lungs, yet the smoke only continued to get thicker. Kakashis heart plummeted when he passed the first burned body of a child, tossed from what remained of the Academy. He continued running, as his eyes began to burn from the smoke that was clinging to him. As he made it to what use to be the entrance, he noticed some children crying and standing near the swing.

Who are you looking for.

Kakashi grabbed the first child he saw an spun him around. Konahamaru’s shell shocked face met his. “where is your teacher!” Kakashi yelled shaking konahamaru. Konahamaru just looked at him blankly

Where is who sensei  
“where is who Sensei” the boy asked?

“Iruka! Where is Iruka sensei!” Kakashi gasped smoke choking him from every angle. His grip on the child slackened as fell to the group unable to breathe. 

Kakashi tried to sit up only to have a hand press him back down. He opened his eyes when did I close them. The smoke was gone and the doe eyed chunin stroked his hair. Kakashi felt his heart relax, hes okay, Iruka is alright. Something was off though, maybe it was because of all the smoke he had inhaled but for a second Kakashi could have swore that Iruka eyes were sharingan. He closed his eyes again unable to keep them open. Iruka knelt down besides his fallen lover, his eyes spinning with sharingan.

Its okay Kakashi everything will be just fine.  
“Its okay Kakashi everything will be just fine.” Iruka smiled as Kakashi faded into a blissful nothingness.

Back in Kamui Obito smiled at the grimace on the pale mans face. “Iruka…hmm…kamui!” Obitos form began to twist as he landed on the battle ground. “Zetsu!” Obito waited a moment before a white head and torso began to meld out of the tree.   
“Yes?” The creature asked sharp teeth fiercely smiling.  
“Find me Umino Iruka, he is a ninja of the leaf.”  
“Of course,” Zetsu paused silently communicating to his counter parts around the world. “I have located him would you like me to bring him to you?”  
“Yes, and don’t be gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the smut I promise


	3. Fishing for Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetsu hunts for a dolphin

Iruka was helping to evacuate and keep the child safe. It wasn’t battlefield work but he knew he was helping.   
“Alright alright!” he shouted there were no boarders anymore, and all nin were mixing together, and some skirmishes between different lands had already broken out amongst the children. He had already broken up a fight between three girls from the leaf and two girls from the mist, and he barely made it out of that one without a shurkin to the face. Iruka rubbed his temples are he felt another migraine coming one. Why must children be so difficult, “How about we practice different elemental jutsu.” That got most of the children to quiet down. He smiled. “Does anyone have a elemental based jutsu that they would like to share?” Iruka prodded.  
“I can show you how to do water jutsu!” a little boy named lao proudly stood up, his gills and teeth made it evident that he was from the village of the hidden mist.  
“That would be wonderful lao thank you!” Iruka helped Lao to the center of the hill where they were at. “How is he going to do a water jutsu when hes far away from water ?”a small girl from the land of lightning questioned. “Water is all around us!” Lao answered. The confused look on the girls face gave Iruka the initiative to explain further, “You see, water is all around us. Its in the plants, in the sky even in us.” Iruka pointed to himself. “when it rains that makes it easier to do a water jutsu because you do not have to use as much chakra, but you can still complete a water jutsu without being near water, s long as you have some plants around you.”   
“That’s why suna is the best were in the dessert so your jutsus are useless!” Another boy with a gord on his back retorted.  
“Okay let’s not start up arguing, Lao I believe you were going to show us a jutsu.” Iruka rubbed his temple again.  
As Lao began to demonstrate how to blow poison bubbles Iruka’s mind began to wander to Kakashi and Naurto. Were they safe? Mid way into the demonstration three children ran up the hill screaming for Iruka.

“Iruka Sensei!” Iruka head turned as he heard their shout. He didn’t recognize their faces, but if they knew his name they must be in his group.  
“What are you doing away from the group!” He yelled, startled by the three genin mentally berating himself for not noticing them slip away.  
“Iruka Sensei were sorry we wanted to walk on water like we saw the soldiers but Kemisha fell in!” One of the boys with red hair cried, tears streaming down his face. Iruka jumped up yelling over to two women with their own group, “One of the children is hurt can you please watch my class for me?” The women nodded, “Only to mutter about how men should not be trusted with children. Iruka ignored the comment running back to his class. “Class you are to listen the Tahija Sensei.” He then turned to the red headed boy, “Please show me where you were playing!” Iruka hoped the child was only stuck and not harmed.   
Iruka and the children ran little ways to the creek where he began to look for a sandal or a piece of clothing, anything to give hint to where the girl had fallen in. Iruka ran into the water hoping to maybe sense charka in the water. After a couple of seconds without sensing anything he turned around. “Where did they fall in! I don’t…ugh!” He was cut off as a foot collided with this abdomen. Knocking him completely into the water. With the air kicked out of his lungs, before he could get to the surface, his mouth opened automatically demanding air as cold water flooded his lungs.   
Iruka broke though the waters surface choking up the water he had inhaled, his hair falling out of the tie and now sticking to his face.  
“Oh sensei,” As Iruka looked up three children began to morph into large white bodies, “are you a Chunin because your so gullible or because your weak?” Zetsu laughed as he finished transforming.  
Iruka made the sign for replacement jutsu just in time before a clawed hand came down with enough force to cave in his chest. Zetsu looked to where the teacher was now standing a couple hundred feet away.

“Your those things everyone is fighting!” Iruka huffed his heart hammering in his chest. Shit I have to warn the others.  
“Ouch sensei…we are living creatures just like your self.” Zetsu came closer to him. Iruka slipped his hand into his vest pocket where the flare tag was. If I can set this off the children will be able to get to safety.  
“What do you want with the kids!” Iruka barked out trying to stall.  
“Oh sensei we don’t want anything with the children.” Zetsu suddenly appeared behind Iruka kicking him forwards, as another Zetsu appeared in front of him kneeing him in the abdomen then grabbing Iruka by his neck and slamming him into the ground.  
“We want you.” Zetsu smiled as Irukas eyes began to flutter and his mouth leaked blood. Something is broken for sure.   
Zetsu reached forward to grab the man only to realize his mistake to late as the Chunin twisted around.   
Iruka grabbed the tag shoved it to one of the Zetsus faces making the proper hand signs. Zetsus head exploded as a red light appeared in sky.  
At least they know the compound is under attack Iruka thought as the body crumpled next to him.

“You stupid fool, did you honestly think that would work?” another zetsu charged Iruka his hand forming a scythe to cut down the teacher. Iruka narrowly rolled out of the way, the scythe embedding into the earth. He grabbed Kunai from his pocket doing a backwards summersault to his feet, ready to fight. Zetsu charged at him attempting to crush the chunin between himself and the great oak behind the man. Iruka jumped over Zetsu to throw the kunai with a tag at him. He watched it land in the targeted area of the beings back, inwardly smiling at the precision.   
Zetsu tried to get the kunai out of his back but was no fast enough. With an explosion there was one Zetsu left. Iruka turned to face him only to be rammed into the creek. “You arrogant human,” Zetsu was pissed. He stalked over to Iruka who was attempting to recover, water soaking him once again as he pushed himself onto his knees in the creek. Iruka looked up just in time for a giant hand to grab him by his face. Zetsu pushed the younger man backwards and under the water. Iruka struggled; lashing out at whatever he could as his lungs filled with water. I’m out of options, forgive me Lord third.  
As Irukas struggles stopped Zetsu smiled and let go of the mans face, watching the body sink to the bottom. The brat would be mad, but it was worth it to end this Chunins life with his own hands. He snarled as he watched irukas hands begin to weave signs, to quickly for him to stop. Irukas body acted on its own as he signed for ice storm. Zetsu began to freeze, the water around him turning into ice and eating up his limbs.  
“What have you done to me!” Zetsus body froze solidified in ice.   
He was so heavy, to heavy to get up. Iruka saw someone above him in the creek, he was to weak to move, to weak to do anything except die. Darkness washed over him.

 

“…uka…..br….the…..breathe…Iruka breathe!” turning over Iruka threw up the murkey water from the creek.” He panted his body shivering from the cold. “Iruka are you okay!” A voice called out to him. Iruka looked up to see a man with short black hair and black eyes looking at him.  
“ye…yes, I’,…I’m fine.” Iruka spit out the last of the water. “who are…you…teacher?” he asked still attempting to catch his breath.  
“No, I’m not something useless like a teacher.” The man demeanors changed in a instant didn’t have time to retort as he was yanked up by his hair  
“Ughh” Iruka cried out, hands flying to the ones tangled in his hair.  
“ I don’t understand what he sees in you, with hair like that he should have just loved a woman.” The man seethed.  
“Stop..who…who are you?” Iruka stuttered the adrenaline in his system giving him a second wind, but his limbs were still so heavy.  
“I’m Madara Uchia.” Obito sneered.  
“Madara is dead! and so are you.” Iruka retorted pushing the man off of him and quick side kicking him. Iruka then threw three explosive tags at him. That should take care of that asshole. Iruka thought panting one leg giving out causing him to knee the ground.  
Stepping out of the fire and smoke like a demon out of hell Madara walked towards Iruka. Iruka instinctively backed up as far as he could only stopping when a tree prevented him from going any further.   
“You had one order Zetsu.” Iruka turned around to look behind him a second to late, arms came out of the tree and pinned him down.  
“I didn’t realize this boy had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.” Zetsu hissed in Irukas ear. Iruka shouted in pain as thorns erupted out of Zetsus body and into his own skin.  
He tried to think of something, anything he could do but kept coming up short. Madara stopped in front of Iruka and bending his head whispered into his ear, “So I guess you’re not just a pretty face then.” Iruka was about to respond when pain exploded in his chest. He shakily looked down to see the man wrist deep in his chest. Zetsu let go of the warm body and Iruka tried to hold on to the Madaras robe as he began to crumple to the ground trying as hard as he could to think of some way to bring the man down with him. Iruka finally collapsed on the ground. Blood pouring out if his chest and mouth, heart spluttering blood. Kakashi take care of Naurto Iruka thought before darkness took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promise... poor iruka kun


	4. Breaking a Hatake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito uses Iruka to break down Kakashi....but he's not greedy, he'll share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is where the violence and ....smut....happens. Please becareful I don't want to trigger anyone!

Obito kicked the chunin over, he was out cold, that genjutsu did the trick. “Zetsu, why are your clones not regenerating?” Obito questioned  
“That boy decided to use tags that were non regenerative.” Zetsu slithered out of the tree and walked towards obito.  
“Smart child.” Obito grumbled.  
“You know who he reminds be of?” Zetsu questioned smiling. Obitio made no notion of wanting to know. “He reminds me of that little girl who Kakashi killed...The hair, the eyes.” Zetsu persisted.  
“That’s enough.” Obito shouted. Although he was now unable to un-see the similarities. “Stay here,” Obito commanded. He placed a hand on Iruka, “Kamui!” and they were both gone the next second. Leaving Zetsu alone.

When Kakashi woke up he was bound uncomfortably to a pillar. He focused his eyes in front of him and noticed a man laying not even one meter away. Why does he look familiar Kakashi thought fog still rolling in his head? The man was from the leaf, he could decipher that because of the vest. He couldn’t see exactly who it was because the man head was facing the opposite direction. “tsk tsk Kakashi don’t you recognize him” Kakashi looked up to see Obito perched on a pilled near the man.  
“What’s your game, Obito,” Kakashi hissed out.” Obito slid off the pillar dropping down in front of the unconscious leaf warrior.   
“No game Kakashi, I just want you to admit that my dream is superior and that you’ll join me in igniting the infinite tsykonomi” Obito walked quietly up to the body.  
“Obito, your insane! Get it out of your sick and twisted head that I would ever willingly join you after everything you’ve done! Do you think Rin would have wanted this!” Kakashi yelled anger fueling him.   
“Tsk tsk tsk, Kakashi, don’t speak so soon,” Obito used his foot to push the mans head to the other side.

Iruka!

“Iruka!” Kakashi yelled, attempting to break free from his imprisonment. “Stop Obito, you can still stop this all of this!” Kakashi pleaded, heart aching.  
“You say that like he’s not already dead,” Obito laughed. Kakashi body slackened heart breaking Iruka’s dead he thought. His life didn’t matter anymore, Obito could kill him, beat him, torcher him, nothing mattered. Honestly Kakashi wanted Obito to kill him, he didn’t want to live in a word without his love.  
“uhhnnn” a soft moan permeated the silence. Kakashi head snapped up to see Iruka’s hand move to his heart.   
“I…iruka,” Kakashi whispered in disbelief.  
“Ha fooled you.” Obito smiled he then bent down and grabbed Irukas hair bawling it in his fist and yanking the younger man to his feet.  
“Ah!” Iruka let out a soft yelp hands flying to the back of his had where Obito held him. Iruka then opened his eyes, unable to focus them.

Kakashi looked at Iruka as his eyes wandered around the darkness of kamui. “Iruka” Kakashi whispered. Brown eyes landed on him widening in worry.  
“Kashi!” Iruka shouted attempting to go to the mans aid. He grunted as the man behind him jerked his head back.  
“Oh I see you two know each other,” Obito laughed. “Well Kakashi, I cant say that I didn’t see this coming.” Obito wrapped an arm around Iruka who was to drained to really fight back. “Let me tell you though even when we were in school I have my doubts of you liking women, always so easily sending them away. But with sensei you were so happy when ever he embraced you.” Obitos hand left Iruka’s hair to clutch his face his other snaking its way to grip Irukas crotch, “Now this all makes sense.”  
“Let him go!” Iruka yelled finding enough power to kick Obito in the shin. Obito grunted and let go to the younger man who ran over to Kakashi.   
“Fiesty one isn’t he.” Obito prodded walking over to where the two knelt on the ground.  
“Kakashi are you hurt, where are we?” Iruka questioned cradling Kakashi as much as he could.   
“Iruka, you need to run, now!” Kakashi whispered watching Obito move towards them.  
“Not without you!” Iruka pressed his lips to the older mans ear, “ Whatever happens know this…I love you.”   
“Iruka listen to me run, his name is Obito and he’s insane!” Kakashi knew even if Iruka did run there wasn’t anywhere he could go. Iruka was forcibly ripped away by Obito and thrown across the room.  
“Young love,” Obito smiled at Kakashi, “I see he looks like Rin in multiple aspects,” he continued.  
“Let him go he has nothing to do with this!” Kakashi argued. A distance away Iruka slowly got to his feet. Obito made his way to the side of Kakashi and pulled out a kuni places it on the pale throat. Iruka froze seeing his lover with a knife to this throat, “What do you want!” Iruka yelled, a tension migraine building up.  
“Kakashi knows what I want,” Obito licked Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi tried to shift himself out of Obitos grasp but to no avail. “So until I get what I want were going to have some fun.” Obito demeanor turned serious. “You are going to do everything I tell you to, or we will stop having fun and Ill cut Kakashi’s neck so deep hell be decapitated.  
All energy in the room seemed to freeze with that threat. “Fine” Iruka stated defeated “What do you want me to do.”  
“Iruka no! ughn” Kakashi was stopped as the blade was pressed deeper into this jugular drawing blood.  
“If you continue to be disobident I wont share.” Obito hissed. Kakashi had no idea what the man ment by that but stopped talking and looked at Iruka.

Iruka looked confused not knowing what to do. “ Now…Come here.” Iruka turned to see a shadow clone or the actual man, he couldn’t tell at this point, a little ways off from Kakashi. Iruka walked towards him and stopped when a hand was put up.  
“Good boy,” Obito remarked. “Now undress.”  
“W..what?” Iruka thought he had heard wrong.  
“Do it!” The Obito holding Kakashi pressed the kunai deep enough to draw more blood. Iruka unzipped his vest before shaking it to the floor. He then took off his shirt to exposing his flesh to the coolness of the dimension. He then knelt down and took off his shoes. He looked up at Obito, “Yes the pants too,” Obito grimaced. Iruka hesitated before starting to un tie his pants.   
“Obito Stop! I’ll do it I’ll do what ever you want! You win okay, you win” Kakashi pleaded.  
“Really, that’s all it took?” Obitos eyes drank in the sight of the bronze man before him.  
Iruka quickly made signs with his hands while Obitos attention turned to the silver haired ninja.  
“Yes Obito I’l…” Kakashi was cut off suddenly from saying what Obito wanted to hear. “No Iruka …Release me!” Kakashi panicked, Obitos eye began to leak tears down the pale face... The shadow clone kicked the brown haired man on the ground and straddled him, “What did you do to him!” His hands wrapped around the Youngers throat.

Iruka’s hands grabbed at the larger ones around his neck.   
“Obito stop please!” Kakashi screamed. Obito slackened his grip just enough for Iruka to tell him what he had done.  
“Guarded speech jutsu, he can’t say anything that threatens the safety of the leaf!” Iruka smiled. Obito growled pressing down on the younger man throat again cutting off all circulation.  
“Obito Stop! Please!” Kakashi yelled Watching Iruka struggle for air. Obito released hands as the younger man laid there gasping.   
Irukas chest heaved breathing in the sweet air.   
“You will release Kakashi from your jutsu.” Obito spoke calmly.  
“And if I don’t?” Iruka sat up on his arms looking defiantly into Obitos eyes.  
“I will break you.” Obito kept the eye contact. After a few seconds of neither of them backing down Obito grabbed the mans hair and yanked him to his feet. “Fine have it your way.”  
“Obito st…” Kakashi’s pleads were muffled as the obito nearest him put a hand over his mouth and buried his other hand is his hair yanking his head up to focus on the scene unfolding. 

Iruka tried to get out of the older mans grasp twisting and turning. Obito cried out as the chunin bite hand that was snaking around to cover his mouth. Obito pushed the younger man to the ground.   
Iruka’s head smacked the pavement and red began to fill his vision. He vaguely felt Obito turning him over and straddling him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his hands he screamed; somewhere in the dimension he heard Kakashi’s muffled yelling. 

Obito twisted the kunai into Iruka’s hands immobilizing both of his arms. 

“Watch closely and will see if he can handle a real man,” Obito whispered into Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi screamed and began twisting to get out of his restraints. He watched as the other Obito straddles Iruka’s legs. 

Pausing his action Obito hissed, “Hmmm how about a little foreplay before the main event,”. Iruka glared at him, “The blood running down your face makes you look delicious.” Obito purred in the younger mans ear. As Obito pulled up, Iruka spit in his face. Obito grimaced as he wiped salvia mixed with blood from his cheek. He backhanded the younger man hard enough to break the cheekbone. “Just for that I’ll make sure Kakashi has full view of this.” Suddenly a pillar rose to the side of the on Kakashi’s was tied up to. Obito grabbed the kunai out of the younger mans hands. and dragged him over to the pillar. As soon as Iruka was secured to the pillar both of the Obitos turned towards Kakashi, “Watch and learn how a real man trains their bitch.” Obito snarled into his ear.  
Iruka looked at Kakashi before being forced to look at obito. Obito smiled as the Chunins eyes went large as he unzipped his pants. Obito let go of the younger mans face to pull out his length. Iruka turned away as the 12 inch hardened cock was pushed into his face. Obito grabbed Iruka’s jaw and forced him to look up.  
“You know what to do, if you bite me I will knock out all your teeth and force myself into that pretty little mouth of yours.

Iruka tried to look over at Kakashi who stared in horror at what was unraveling in front of him. “Don’t look at him, look me in the eyes.” Obito smiled as tears began to pour down the tan cheeks. Iruka let out a sob realizing that this was his fate. Kakashi let out a muffled yell before grunting when Obito pulled on his hair.  
Iruka parted his lips hesitant. Obito took the hesitant parted mouth as an opportunity to shove himself into the warm cavern of the mouth. Iruka let out a muffled cry his mouth full of the older mans cock. His cries created a vibration around Obitos cock that jolted pleasure though the older man.  
“Mhhhmmm...” Obito moaned and grabbed Iruka’s hair and forced him to take his entire length in his mouth. Iruka coughed and gaged Obito sliding down his throat. He twisted trying to get away to be able to breathe. Obito yanked his hair back forcing Iruka off his dick. “I see why he keeps you around if you mouth is this nice you must be a good fuck,” Obito laughed before pulling Iruka’s hair forward and fucking himself with the Chunins mouth.   
Tears poured down Iruka’s face as Obito pushed inside of him deeper and deeper, causing him to gag. Obito suddenly stopped, as Iruka silently cried looking up “suck me off.” Iruka sat frozen.  
“Don’t make me tell you again.” Obito said darkly. Iruka took the tip of the cock back into his mouth and began to suck rolling his tongue up and down the mans shaft and sucking harder near the tip. Obito groaned and used him arms to brace himself on the pillar. He turned and noticed that Kakashi had closed his eyes. He motioned to his clone holding Kakashi. The clone looked down and pulled on Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi opened his eyes to look up at Obito, “ughh…his mouth is so…ugh…talented.” Obito smiled nodding to this clone. The clone roughly pulled Kakashi to his feet. He let go over the silver hair and uncovered the masked mouth.   
“I’m not so greedy where I won’t share though,” Obito smiled at the horror conveyed in Kakashi’s eyes of his clone began to rub Kakashi’s flacided cock though his own pants.   
“s..stop,” Kakashi let out a sob as he felt the heat travel to his groin.  
“Aww but Kakashi I want to show you how good natured I am,” the clone hissed in his ear. Obito turned and smiled as he saw Kakashi’s growing erection, his own body gently being pushed back and forth with Iruka’s mouth. Obito shuddered as he realized how close he was. He grabbed Iruka’s hair, “ You will swallow every drop.” He said monotonously.  
Iruka hesitated on continuing. Obito growled and sifted his weight pinning Iruka between the pillar and himself and began to thrust into the abused mouth. Iruka cried out as his head was slammed against the wall repeatedly. 

Obito felt his balls tighten as he came into the mans mouth.

Iruka began to swallow as the hot thick cum spurted into his mouth. Tears leaked down his face as he had to swallow three more times before Obito was done. Obito pulled himself out of Iruka’s mouth with a popping noise. Iruka’s head fell to his chest as he heaved. His head hurt, his mouth hurt everything hurt, he just wanted to sleep. Iruka opened his eyes quickly as Obito slapped him harshly splitting his lip. Iruka looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying with a bit of semen dripping down his chin.  
“Mhmm you look so beautiful, you know what the best part is about having a body that’s half Zetsu?” Obito questioned rhetorically. “The fact that you barely have a recovery rate.” He smiled. Iruka nearly cried when he saw Obito was hard again, veins hugging his length. “See but you’ll have fun this time Iruka kun,” Obito grabbed Iruka’s face to look him in the eye. “Kakashi will be joining us,” Obito forced Iruka to look over at Kakashi who erection was being stimulated by Obitos clone. Obito smiled as he pulled the silver hair man pants down exposing a pale cock with a pink head oozed pre cum. “It looks like you enjoy my touch,” Obito teased into the young mans ear.   
“Please don’t” Kakashi begged obito but looking at Iruka.  
Iruka looked up at Kakashi who cried though one eye, in shame. “Its okay Kakashi,” Iruka rasped, “I know you’re not in control.” Obito snarled cutting Iruka’s restraints and shoving him to the floor. He then forced Iruka to bend over on all fours in front of Kakashi.  
“Now suck.”   
Iruka listen to the command in fear of punishment. He took his lovers cock in his mouth, only slightly relieved that it was Kakashi. He began to twirl his tongue around the man shaft and flicked his tongue against the tip. Kakashi stiffened from the pleasure that radiated up his cock, warming his belly.

Iruka paused as he felt Obitos hands beginning to pull down his pants. “If you stop again I will use my clone to fuck you in the ass along side me. “ Obito whispered in Iruka’s ear. Iruka began to bob his head up and down Kakashi’s cock tears streaming down his face in preparation for the worst. He felt something wet dripping on his face and when he looked up Kakashi’s tears were dripping down his chin and landing on him.   
Obito patted the tan ass in front of him, “hmm to prepare….to not prepare?” He mumbled his tip bushing up against the hole just lightly.. “Hmm I want you to be as tight as possible so I can rip you bloody,” Obito smiled and aligned himself his Iruka’s puckered hole. Then as Iuka’s body shifted back he forced his cock into the younger man.

Kakashi grunted in pain as Iruka screamed around his own cock accidently biting down. Iruka sobbed around his dick amassing pleasurable vibrations. Shit not now anything but now Kakashi pleaded his mind as he felt his balls begin to tighten.

Pain radiated Iruka’s backside as he felt Obito push all the way inside of him. He choked on Kakashi’s cock as tears flooded his vision along side with the searing white-hot pain. 

“ugnnnn” Obito moaned loudly throwing back his head. This man was the perfect sex object. Maybe I should keep him around a bit longer he mused to himself. He slid out just enough for this tip to be the only part of his cock in Iruka and then rammed he back in. Blood dripped on the floor from Iruka’s abused ass. Obito brought a powerful hand down and slapped one of Iruka’s cheek earning a cry of pain for the younger. He than grabbed pinched the now pinkened flesh before continuing his assault on the mans ass. Obito placed his hands on Iruka hips and slammed Iruka onto his cock over and over. He then looked forward at Kakashi who was attempting to comfort Iruka in any way. Fuck it Obito thought. His hands left Iruka’s sides but he kept thrusting into the bloodied pathway. He grabbed Kakashi’s face and pulled down his mask. 

“Obi…mhmm” Kakashi protests were cut off as Obito crashed his lips upon his own. The kiss was one where both parties fought for dominance, teeth and tongues clashed. The pleasure of Iruka vibrations and the kissed from Obito was to much for Kakashi to handle. He felt his balls tightened as he came into Iruka’s screaming mouth. 

Iruka choked on the cum, sliding down his throat. He felt Kakashi slide back down the pillar after spilling his seed. He noticed Kakashi’s eyes flutter shut, at least one of them didn’t have to deal with reality. He was the push onto his stomach by Obito who slide in and out of his body easily since the blood acted as a lubricant. Obito continued pushing deeply into him before pausing to flip Iruka over and fuck him while watching the tears roll down his face. Obito place both of Iruka’s legs over his shoulder and thrusted Iruka into the ground. Fuck I want to mame this boy Obito thought as he wrapped his hands around Iruka’s throat.   
Iruka once again fought for air Obito was killing him strangling him to death. Iruka was barely aware of the cuts opening on his back from being pounded into the cement. His vision swamp as his arms dropped down from his trying to pry Obitos hands off his neck. Iruka could hear the blood attempting to move though his neck into his brain as he laid there losing vision and only being able to hear Obitos moans of pleasure and the sounds of his body and Obitos becoming one. 

Obito smiled as his sweat dripped down of the younger body underneath him. Kami was he perfect, still so damn tight. He made a mental note not to accidently kill him as he had done so many other sexual partners and loosened his grip on Iruka’s neck. He heard Iruka shakily take in air every inhale made the younger many unconsciously tighten around Obito. 

Iruka almost thanks kami when he felt Obitos balls tighten as they slapped his ass. A couple seconds later Obito grunted and Iruka felt the tell tale signs of the hot fluid entering him. 

Obito came for a minute filling Iruka up to the brim and beyond cum squeezing between the mans anus and his cock. He smiled as he pulled out and turned Iruka over to note the blood and semen leaking out of the ass. “You’re such a good whore,” Obito whispered in Iruka’s ear, your probably the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Obito smiled and patted Iruka ass. Iruka lay motionless and silent. Obito turned the younger man over and took his head into his lap. He stroked the Chunins face dragging his finger over the scare that ran across his nose. He is actually quite beautiful when broken Obito thought. He bent down to whisper in the Chunins ear  
“Now will you release Kakashi.” Obito questioned. He pulled back to look at Iruka. Iruka looked at him with glazed over eyes and quickly focused on him. Iruka mouth parted as he whispered something to quietly to comprehend. He bent his head down so his ear could be closer to the sweet mouth.  
“…fuck you.” Iruka whispered tears leaking out of his eyes and falling on the ground.  
Obito pulled up and smiled darkly, “Well I can’t say I’m not happy with that answer.” Obito continued to stroke the younger mans hair, “But you’re mistaken, I’ll be the one fucking you.” Obito gestured for his clone to come and join the duo. Watching the clone begin to undress Iruka let a sob escape his lips. And prayed death would come shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo......ummm how are you.


	5. Praying for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the events in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi

uhn….mhmm…fuck just like that  
Kakashi eyes open, he was to exhausted to be able to focus and his eyes shut again.

Fuck yes…uhn…fuck…ruka  
There was that voice again. What’s going on Kakashi thought, trying to focus his eyes. A blurred image appeared in front of him. Obitos naked body faced the other direction thrusting into something. Kakashi’s head lulled to the side before his vision blurred. He blearily looked up again to see Obito stop his movements and look over his shoulder at him. Kakashi’s vision faded again.  
“but kaka kun look at how beautiful I’ve made him for you.” He heard Obito whispered in his ear. He was to weak to even reply. “Maybe this is to much drainage.” Kakashi felt something being peeled off his skin. Instantly his energy returned to him. “That’s it kaka kun, open your eyes and see my new pet.” Obito grabbed Kakashi’s face in his hands and forced him to look forward.

Kakashi let out a sob when he realized what was in front of him. Iruka was bound and suspended by chakra wire long enough to where he was a inch or two from completely kneeling on the ground. Obito was under him inside of him coaxing Iruka with his hands to ride him. Iruka’s hair covered his face his head bobbing up and down this the movement underneath him. Suddenly a large crack echoed though the air, Iruka arch his back hissing in pain as the bullwhip came down.

“Seems he’s quite the masochist,” Obito whispered into Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi watched as he clone slowly began to drag the whip back. He couldn’t see Iruka’s back but judging from the blood leaking around his hips and pooling behind him Kakashi determined that the man was nearly skinned.  
“h..how long,” Kakashi asked.  
“mhmmm I believe you were out for about five hours.”  
“how long have you been …fucking him,” Kakashi retorted.  
“Since you first brought him here,” Obito kissed Kakashi. He smiled against the pale skin as realization spread its way across Kakashi’s eyes at just how long he was breaking his new toy in.  
“Stop, please I’ll do what ever you want Obito.” Kakashi winced as another crack against Iruka’s back but the younger man didn’t even flinch.  
“You see,” Obito purred “I don’t want to hear it from you, this man that’s riding me is the will of shnobi incarnate.”  
“No…he’s just a school teacher, for kami sake Obito stop,” Kakashi pleaded as he watched the other Obito stiffen scratch Iruka’s sides as he came. Obito then waited a couple seconds before sliding out from under the teacher who remained suspended by his arms.  
“Please… Obito please…. his arm are going to break if you keep him like that,” Kakashi turned his head to face Obito. Obito huffed before disappearing behind Kakashi. Something clicked then Kakashi fell forward onto his hands.  
“Go comfort him, before I change my mind.” Obito sneered. Kakashi stood up realizing he was still exposed and quickly put his self away making his way over to Iruka. He nearly cried seeing how purple and swollen Iruka’s fingers were, He must have been suspended here for at least two hours Kakashi thought he picked up Iruka just enough so the weight was not on the wire and slowly began to untangle the mans fingers and arms. The wire was so embedded in some areas wounds opened as Kakashi pulled it off. That didn’t worry him as much as Iruka’s unresponsiveness. As he finished with the wire he laid Iruka on the ground.  
“Oh Ruka, what did he do to you,” Kakashi whispered. Bruises littered the bronze skin along with lacerations and deep cuts. There was extreme bruising around Iruka’s hips that worried him the most, the darkness spreading from his pelvis. Blood and semen poured out of his anus and Kakashi knew Iruka’s intestines were perforated. Kakashi brushed the hair out of Iruka’s face to expose the bite marks littering the younger mans neck and the bruises covering his face. Kakashi smelled an infection.  
“Iruka, honey, answer me.” Kakashi pleaded. Iruka stared vacantly back at him. “Ruka, please!” Kakashi gently shook him. Iruka’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake.  
“Obito! Obito what did you do!” Kakashi screamed and older man appearing in front of him. Obito knelt in front of the convulsing man.  
“It seems his body cant keep up with how stubborn his mind is.”  
“Obito stop please help him!” Obito slapped Kakashi.  
“Do I look like the man who gives into demands, you made a choice and so he got involved, he made a choice and now he is here.” Foam began to leak out of Iruka’s mouth.  
“Please Obito get help! Heal him! Anything! I’ll do anything!” Obito looked as if he was mulling it over, before speaking, “You brought this on your self Kakashi.” He then disappeared in kamui, 

“Please Iruka, Please just hold on a little longer.” Kakashi sobbed, the emptiness of the dimension offering no comfort as he watched his lover slowly die in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly debating if I should end it here or not. ....Comment please.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think... I promise it will speed up!


End file.
